O Novo rumo de Yuki!
by J.F.Lopez
Summary: Aqui começa tudo, ou melhor recomeça. Yuki não tem outra escolha se não esquecer Tohru que se tornou namorada do Kyo. Mas parece que nem tudo estará perdido, o que será que acontecerá agora? Uma nova pessoa aparece para mudar a vida de todos.
1. Tudo começa um dia afinal

**_Olá minna!! _**

**_Estou de volta depois de 1 ano! Volto com uma fic que ja terminei mas ainda não está re-editada. Foi a primeira que terminei e fiquei muito feliz com o resultado e espero ficar ainda mais feliz depois de ter re-escrito! Pra todos que acompanham a minha fic "Dupla Personalidade"(de Naruto) não achem que eu os abandonei! To apenas a re-escrevendo também pra ficar melhor do que já tava! Espero que gostei dessa minha fic e que comentem, nem que seja um simple "gostei", "Hum... legal", ou "fala sério! Isso ta uma groga! ¬¬"._**

**_Bye! n.n/_**

**Fruits Basket**

_O Novo Rumo de Yuuki_

**_Cáp1 – Tudo começa um dia afinal_**

**Aqui começa tudo, Yuki não tem outra escolha se não esquecer Tohru que se tornou namorada do Kyo. Mas parece que nem tudo estará perdido, o que será que acontecerá agora? **

Estavam no 2º ano do colegial e Yuki estava perdendo as esperanças em relação à Tohru. Era o 1º dia de aula, Momiji e Hatsuharu entraram no colégio no 1º ano. Mas também havia uma aluna nova no 2º ano na turma da Tohru. Algo que estava prestes a acontecer ia mudar a vida de todos drasticamente.

- Bom dia classe e bem vindos de volta. Espero que todos estejam animados para esse ano. Esse ano nós temos uma aluna transferida, ajudem-na a se integrar ok? - disse a professora Mayou

Nesse momento entrou pela porta uma garota bonita de cabelos castanhos, lisos e cacheados só nas pontas e de olhos verdes. Seu sorriso era tímido e gracioso. Era contagiante. Além do que dispertava a curiosidade de todos.

- Meu nome é Hinatsu Aili e espero me dar bem com todos vocês - disse Aili que mesmo disfarçando estava suando fruio.

Ela sentou entre a Tohru e o Yuki. Logo depois as duas começaram a conversar e se tornaram amigas, tanto Tohru quanto Aili eram muito fáceis de dialogar. E ambas sorriam o tempo todo, o que deixava todo pensando "kawaii!". No recreio todos foram apresentados e rapidamente estavam se conecendo melhor. Em um momento Yuki viu Kyo e Tohru de mãos dadas, e apesar de lhe incomodar concordava com a sua consciência em esquecê-la o mais rápido possível.

No dia seguinte depois da hora da saída, Aili estava carregando dois potes de terra pelo corredor quando esbarrou em Yuki, sujando (muito) a camiseta dele. Ela tinha entrado no clube de jardinagem assim que conheceu a presidente. Aparentemente estavam precisando de pessoal para replantar muita coisa na escola e mesmo ela não sendo uma expert no assunto sempre estava disposta a ajudar quem precisa.

- Me desculpe!! E-Eu não tive a inten...- disse Aili

- Tudo bem '. Eu estou bem

- Eu sinto muito! Vou arranjar uma camiseta limpa pra você e já volto- quando viu Aili já tinha saído correndo deixando Yuki parado no meio do corredor

Aili corria feito louca pela escola. Do lado de fora da escola ela tropeçou, caiu no chão e também sujou seu uniforme mas ela continuou procurando. Finalmente ela encontrou um garoto saindo da quadra de vôlei. A essa altura ela já estava parecendo um zumbi de lama, seu uniforme estava enlameado, seu cabelo desarrumado e estava um pouco suada.

Nem sabia o porquê de estar fazendo isso por ele, mas sentia que tinha e queria fazê-lo. Era algo que não conseguia explicar. Estava além do seu modo automático de ajudar o próximo e era muito bizarro.

- O-Oi, vocêê!! Você teria uma c-camiseta extra pra me emprestar? - disse Aili ofegante

- Você está bem? O.o - disse o garoto

- S-Sim, eu só corri um pouco, mas será que dava pra você me emprestar uma camiseta? É pra um Colega

- Claro! Eu sempre tenho uma reserva n.nb!

Ela voltou correndo para onde tinha deixado Yuki esperando e ele ainda estava lá. Claro que quando ela apareceu no início do corredor sua cara era mais ou menos "O que é aquilo??" mas depois mudou para uma surpresa muito grande por alguém ter feito tudo isso por uma coisa tão sem importância só para ajudá-lo.

- A-Aqui, a camiseta que lhe prometi n.n' - Disse Aili ainda ofegante

- Obrigado. O q aconteceu com você?

- Ah... eu caí n.n'. Nada demais! Eu literalmente "derrapei na curva"! hahahaha

Depois que ele se trocou eles foram embora conversando animadamente. Talvez fosse pelo jeito da Aili de envolver alguém em uma conversa, talvez fosse pelo fato que ela é uma louca esbaforida que sai correndo pela escola e derrapa na primeira curva que aparece ou porque os dois gostassem de jardinagem ou queria se conhecer melhor ou simplesmente não tinham muito o que fazer.

- Naquela hora que você esbarrou em mim o que você estava fazendo com os potes de terra?

- Ah! Aquilo. Eu ia levá-los para o canteiro de flores, uma garota do clube de jardinagem me pediu. Acho que vou mesmo entrar pra esse clube

- É um ótimo clube. Boa escolha . Mas... e essa camiseta...?

- É de um garoto que estava saindo da quadra de vôlei. Ele viu que eu tinha caído e foi ver o que era

- Certo. Amanhã eu devolvo pra ele. Muito obrigado por tudo

- Hahaha! Não tem de que.

- Foi estranho você fazer tudo isso só pra me arranjar uma camiseta.

- Ah, desculpe! É que eu sou assim mesmo. Tenho um "modo automático" para ajudar os outros de qualquer jeito

- Não precisa se desculpar. Foi estranho mas foi legal n.n

- Bom... eu vou por aqui. Tchau, até amanhã n.n

- Até amanhã

Chegando em casa, Yuki encontrou Shigure digitando um de seus textos, o que era um milagre divino já que ele detesta trabalhar. Mas de vez em quando realmente tem que ser feito, afinal, eles tem que comer. Entretanto, era muito estranho ver o Shigure trabalhando, não parece ele mesmo.

- Você estava até agora no grêmio?- disse Shigure

- Não, eu esta lá mas depois uma aluna nova...

- A Aili?

- É

- A Tohru me falou dela

- A Aili derrubou terra do clube de jardinagem em mim. Depois me trouxe uma camiseta limpa, até caiu e se sujou toda pra consegui-la... Assim que me troquei nós voltamos conversando

- Isso tá me cheirando a romance

- Não enche! Ela só é minha amiga

- Sei... pode ser...

- Sr. Yuki! Que bom que chegou!

- Sabe porque ele demorou Tohru-kun? Porque ele tava paquerando a sua nova amiga

- Para de inventar coisas Shigure!Ò.Ó

- Que ótimo! Essa é uma notícia muitíssimo boa!

- Tohru, não caia na conversa do Shigure. Ele realmente inventa coisas de vez em quando – Kyo acabara de entrar no cômodo

- Ah... ninguém dessa casa confia mais em mim i.i!! Só a Tohru!

- Claro! Você é um mentiroso compulsivo ¬¬ - Yuki e Kyo formavam um coro

- Mimimiii i.i!!

A camiseta tinha sido lavada e passada cuidadosamente por Tohru e no intervalo do dia seguinte, Yuki devolveria a camiseta para Aili. No tal momento Yuki estava subindo as escadas, tinha ido resolver alguns assuntos do grêmio e levara consigo a camiseta caso encontrasse com Aili, quando chegou no final dela e virou a esquina para entrar no corredor ele tropeçou e caiu em cima dela.

_-- Fim do Cáp.1_


	2. Estudo na casa dos Souma! EEEh!

Fruits Basket

**Fruits Basket**

_O Novo Rumo de Yuuki_

**Cáp.2- Estudo na casa dos Souma! EEEh!**

No intervalo Yuki estava subindo as escadas, tinha ido resolver alguns assuntos do grêmio e levara consigo a camiseta caso encontrasse com Aili, quando chegou no final dela e virou a esquina para entrar no corredor ele tropeçou e caiu em cima dela. Por centímetros não encosta nela, o que foi um verdadeiro alívio. Alili não pode descobrir os egredo d afamília Souma.

- Ah... me desculpe. Eu vim devolver a camiseta - disse Yuki ajudando Aili a se levantar e corando

- Tudo bem- disse Aili corando também

Eles se olhavam fixamente com os rostos corados por um tempo e acabaram etnrando em seus próprios devaneios. Para Aili a situação acelerou seu coração mas não teve grandes perigos. Mas para Yuki, mesmo acelerando seu coração também, aquilo representava todo o perigo do mundo; poderia significar uma possibilidade maior de confinamento.

Depois de 5 segundos no seu próprio mundo eles volraram a si e o silêncio permaneceu até algum dos dois resover puxar um assunto sem se atrapalhar completamente.

- Tudo bem no grêmio?...- disse Aili para quebrar o silêncio

- Sim e você? Vai entrar em algum clube alé o de jardinagem?

- Eu queria saber se tem um coral aqui na escola

- Coral? Acho que sim mas vou perguntar

- Talvez eu entre no de vôlei também, mas só talvez. E você? Vaie tnrar em algum?

- Bem que eu gostaria mas o grêmio toma todo o meu tempo n.n'

As semanas se passaram e os testes iam começar e algumas pessoas já começavam a entrar em desespero por não entender a matéria. Tohru e Aili estavam dentre eles. O Desespero das duas era mais que evidente. Ficavam deprimidas na sala(tipo, com nuvens roxas em volta) mas quando alguém perguntava elas davam um sorriso amarelo.

Aili queria uma ajuda nos estudos já que havia acabado de chegar na escola e ainda estava se acostumando – era a desculpa, ou consolo, que dizia para as pessoas quando perguntavam. Então virou para Yuki(senta atrás dela) e cochichou:

Já que você está aqui na escola a mais tempo que eu... você poderia me ajudar a estudar?

Claro. Depois da aula nós combinamos

Ok n.nb!

Depois da aula, Yuki foi procurar Aili para falar com ela sobre a ajuda para os testes. Ela estava a caminho do clube de vôlei, estava pensando em dar uma olhada e decidir se entrava ou não. Tinha várias opções que ela queria testar mas não poderia entrar em muitos para não dificultar ainda mais os estudos.

Oi!- disse Yuki indo até Aili

Oi!- disse Aili

Você quer vir estudar lá em casa no Sábado?

Pra mim tudo bem n.n

Precisa de ajuda em que exatamente? – Aili começou a contar nos dedos e fez uma cara de defunto – Ah... preparo uma apostila de tudo?

Não, não. To ruim mas não to no fundo do poço n.n/! Só as exatas mesmo

Tudo bem então

Já no sábado Yuki conversava com Shigure enquanto Tohru cozinhava e Kyo dava uma mãozinha. Tentar que ele não desse em cima da Aili não custava nada.

Shigure, comporte-se hoje porque vem uma amiga estudar aqui

Sério? Ela é bonita?

Sim e não, você não vai arrastar asa para ela

Mas eu não ia fazer nada! Mas ela é bonita...mesmo?

É

E depois você reclama quando eu digo q isso me cheira a romance

Dizer que uma pessoa é bonita não quer disse que você goste dela

Vou refazer minha pergunta então. Vo...

tin don

É ela, comporte-se

Oi yun-yun!

... – Até Kyo na cozinha ficou calado nesse momento

Desculpe. Eu escutei lá na escola e queria ver como você reagia

Tudo bem n.n'

Muito bom dia Aili!- disse Tohru

Muito bom dia pra você também Tohru!- disse Aili

Então você é a Aili? Prazer, eu sou Souma Shigure primo do Yuki e do Kyo. É... o Yuki não estava mentindo quando disse que você é bonita nn

Obrigada n.n. Que singelo da sua parte x3! Prazer meu nome é Hinatsu Aili e sou nova no colégio. Posso... fazer só uma pergunta?

Claro - disse Shigure

Por que a Tohru está aqui?

silêncio mórbido e geral. Barulho de grilos e sapos xD

Ah... - disse Shigure

É que... - disse Tohru

Ela mora aqui - disse Kyo

Todos olharam espantados pro Kyo por ele ter sido tão direto, até ele próprio bem no fundo estava espantado por ser tão direto. De fato, era melhor falar logo do que esconder e isso tomar proporções grotescamente perigosas(..) e ferrar com tudo no final. Também tem o lado de que a Aili é amiga deles então dos males o menor.

- Isso é verdade Tohru-chan?

S-sim mas por favor não estranhe!!

Eu não acho estranho. Na verdade Isso é romântico e divertido

Ah... Aili-san não acho motivos para ser divertido - disse Yuki

É divertido porque aqui deve ter um monte de coisas para fazer e romântico porque você mora com o seu namorado! Cara, isso é muito legal -

Tohru e Kyo coraram apesar de saberem que era verdade e não poderiam esconde o que sentem para sempre. E nem teria porque fazer isso, afinal, ambos sentem o mesmo então seria burrice desperdiçar os momentos em que poderiam estar juntos. Dizem que os melhores prazeres da vida estão nas pequenas coisas, sejam ações, atitudes ou momentos.

Me desculpa se eu os deixei sem jeito. Eu realmente acho isso muito fofo .

Tudo bem afinal é verdade mesmo nn. Eu tenho que terminar o almoço! Com licença!

Eu te ajudo - disse Kyo se levantando

Quer ficar pra almoçar?- disse Yuki

Sim, obrigada. Isso se não estiver incomodando

Claro que não vai estar Aili! Seja bem vinja sempre que quiser a nossa casa nn! – Shigure se aproximava da garota

Pare de dar em cima dela seu pervertido u.ú! – Yuki automaticamente já estava entre eles

Eu não estava dando em cima dela!! Ailiii! Você não entende errado as minhas atitudes não é?

Hahahaha! Claro que não n.n'

Não se engane com ele Aili-san. Ele é o cara mais pervertido que conheço u.u

Não seja tão cruel comigo Yuki i.i

Na hora do almoço todos estavam conversando(papos aleatórios como sempre) quando Momiji chegou com seu jeito fofo e alegre. Junto a ele estava uma sacola de supermercado e aparentemente uma caixa de torta.

Olá pessoal! - disse Momiji pulando do lado de Tohru e colocando a caixa em cima da mesa

Boa tarde Momiji! nn - disse Tohru

Essa é a sua amiga e da Tohru? - disse Momiji apontando para Aili – É Aili né?

Sim - disse Yuki

Eu me lembro de você! Fomos apresentados no 1º dia de aula não é? n.n - disse Aili

Sim nn!! Eu sou Souma Momiji, o primo do Yuki, do Kyo e do Shigure- disse Momiji com uma carinha muito meiga- Você veio passar o dia aqui? 3

Sim, e vim estudar também. To mau nas exatas x.x

Afinal por que você veio aqui pirralho? - disse Kyo esfregando a cabeça do Momiji

Aiiii! Eu vim visitar a Tohruu! i.i

Essa casa parece ser muito alegre n.n! Todo mundo se dá bem - disse Aili

Obrigado mas não é bem assim... - disse Yuki – Tem "atritos" de vez em quando

Claro! Quando o Momiji não vem essa casa não tem barulho nenhum!- disse Kyo

Ah ç.ç ...

Hahahahaahahahaha – Aili ria muito – Mas toda família tem isso, se não, nãp teria graça não é?

Concordo plenamente com você – disse Shigure – VocÊ parece ser uma pessoa madura nesse sentido

A Aili-san é muito confiável. E amável também. Mesmo a conhecendo pouco sinto isso vindo de você n.n! – disse Tohru abraçando Aili

Nyaaaa! Te adoro amiga i.i

Também acho isso – Aili corou quando Yuki disse isso

Eu tive uma idéia! Por que não viajamos todos pras fontes termais de novooo?- disse Momiji

Foi como se duas ondas se chocassem. O barulho de todos falando "O QUEEEEEEEE??" foi muito maior do que isso, tanto que o cômodo tremeu um pouco.

Fim do Cáp.2


End file.
